ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic-Adventure Mode (SSBT2)
Classic-Adventure Mode returns in SSBT2. Stage 1: Mushroom Kingdom Part 1: Reach the Flagpole The stage is known as Mushroom Kingdom Adventure, and the goal is simple: reaching the finishing point in 7 minutes. On the player's way through the stage, they will encounter Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Koopa Paratroopas and Spinies. Halfway through the stage, the player will encounter some platforms that rise up to the next part. The player will come to a platform with a Super Mushroom symbol on it. They will have to fight a team made up of 5 Hammer Bros. and 5 Shroobs in a locked battle. In order to progress, the player must defeat all of the Hammer Bros and Shroobs. The Yoshis and Shy Guys are lighter than usual on most difficulties, so the player should be able to fight the Hammer Bros and Shroobs off quickly, depending on what difficulty they are using. After the player beats the Hammer Bros and Shroobs, they will encounter 4 Fat Bros and 5 Big Koopas. Finally, the player will see the finishing point flagpole with Toad running back and forth. Simply passing the flag completes the stage. Part 2: Team Mario, Luigi, and Peach Battle This is the second part of the stage. The player must battle Mario, Luigi, and Peach on Princess Peach's Castle. The battle is like any regular battle, but at higher difficulties they will abuse the central tower to combo the player. Peach and Mario have a habit to run to the opposite side of the castle when Banzai Bill approaches the castle. They will not attack the player until Banzai Bill explodes, unless the player comes near. Defeating all three of them will allow the player to move on to the next part. Part 3: Team Wario, Waluigi and Mimi Battle The player must battle Wario, Waluigi and Mimi on Princess Shroob's Ship Stage. Defeating all three of them will allow the player to move on to the next stage. Stage 2: Xenosaga Part 1: Cybership The goal is simple, get to the Door of Time in 7 Minutes. On the player's way through the stage, they will encounter Gnosis, Expressions and Armaros, the player will encounter some platforms that rise down to the next part. The player must fight 4 P. Jacks in a locked battle. In order to progress, the player must defeat all of the P. Jacks, after battling them, the players will encounter some Glares, then finally you go to the Door of Time. The player will allow to move on to the next match. Part 2: Team KOS-MOS, T-elos and Alisa Battle The Player must defeat KOS-MOS, T-elos and Alisa on Cyberspace stage. Upon victory, the player completes the stage and must move to the next stage. Stage 3: Dance Dance Revolution Part 1: Team Ulala, Tiger Jackson and Namie Amuro Battle The player must defeat Ulala, Tiger Jackson and Namie Amuro on Dance Dance Revolution Ballet Stage. I.M. Eddie (or Steve Harris if the player is using I.M. Eddie) can be seen in the backgound playing his Iron Maiden Guitar. Upon victory, the player completes the stage and must move to the next stage. Stage 4: Pokemon Stadium IV Part 1: Pokémon Battle 1 The player will battle a team of twelve Pokémon. The twelve Pokémon consist of four Pikachu, four Jigglypuff, six Gallade, one Meloetta and one Regigigas. The only items that appear on the stage are Poké Balls, with more appearing on lower difficulties. Part 2: Pokemon Battle 2 The Player must battle one giant Mewtwo in the same stage. Like the first part, Poke Balls are only appeared. Upon victory, the player completes the stage and must move to the next stage. Stage 5: Azabu-Juban Part 1: Inner Sailor Scouts Battle The player must fight first the Inner Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mini Moon and Super Sailor Moon. Part 2: Outer Sailor Scouts Battle The player must fight the Outer Sailor Scouts, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. Part 3: Witches 5 Battle The stage moves to the Headquarters of the Bureau of Bad Behavior and the player fights the Witches 5, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit and Cyprine and Petriol. Part 4: Q Battle The player must defeat Q in the same stage. Upon victory, the player completes the stage and must move to the next stage. And also unlocks the character himself on Hard Mode with any Street Fighter character. Stage 6: World Tournament Part 1: The first round The Player must defeat the opponents from the prevoius game (Donkey Kong, Link, Ganondorf, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Jin, Ness, Lucas, Blaziken, two Astaroths, Megatron and Hulk) in World Tournament stage. Part 2: The second round The Player must defeat the newest opponents (Dragunov, Steve Harris, Grim Reaper , Ben Tennyson, Kid Ben, Dragonborn, Tuxedo Mask, Mordecai and Rigby and Goku) in the same stage. Part 3: The final round The player must defeat the former World Tournament champion Hercule in the same stage. Upon victory, the player completes the stage and must move to the next stage. Stage 7: Mega-World Part 1: Get to the door The goal is simple, get to the opening door from every Mega Man games. Becareful there are fews of Mets and Sniper Joes, after that, you must defeat Eye Guy in a locked battle. In order to progress, the player must defeat Eye Guy by damaging his eye, after that there are less Mets and Sniper Joes and finally you reach the door. Dr. Light can be seen in the end of the level. When you complete the level, Dr. Light says "Excellent!" Part 2: Light's Robots Battle The Player must defeat Mega Man and Proto Man in Dr. Light's Lab stage. Part 3: The chase The Player must chase Bass in the Race to the Finish like level. But you must avoid Mets, Machine Gun Joes and Gunvolts. Part 4: Bass and Vile Battle The Player with X or Zero must defeat both Bass and Vile in Wily Fortress stage. Upon victory, the player completes the stage and must move to the next stage. Stage 8: Hidden Leaf Village Battle through the village The player starts outside the village fighting Sakura Haruno before fighting therough the village, fighting many ninja in the path. At one point, the player will fight Might Guy and Rock Lee. At another gate, the player must fight Neji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga to clear the village. Chunin Exam Arena On the Chunin Exam Grounds, the player must battle Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Yugao Uzuki, Shikamaru Nara and Asuma Sarutobi. Third Training Ground Here the player must fight Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kurenai Yuhi, Iruka Umino, Kakashi Hatake and finally, Naruto Uzumaki. Stage 9: Music World Part 1: K Dub Shine, Hatsune Miku and Psy Battle The player must defeat K Dub Shine, Hatsune Miku and Psy in Korean Park Stage. Part 2: Dschinghis Khan and Gackt Battle The Player must defeat Wolfgang Heichel, Edina Pop, Henriette Strobel, Steve Bender, Louis Potgeister, Leslie Mandoki, Daniel Kasling, Stefan Track, Ebru Kaya, Claus Kupreit, Katja Vogel, Yesugan, Benjamin Schobel, Tanja Mueller, Thomas Graeber, Cash and Gackt in Germany Pop Stage Stage. Upon victory, the player completes the stage and must move to the next stage. Stage 10: WWE Ring At the WWE Ring, the player must fight Hulk Hogan, Randy Savage, Jim Duggan, Mr. Perfect, Big Boss Man, Sgt. Slaughter, Jake Roberts, Bam Bam Bigelow, The Road Warriors, Ted DiBiase. Stage 11:Post-Apocalypse Earth Part 1:Village Battle The player must fight thugs armed to the teeth with clubs, bows and arrows, motorcycles, and flamethrowers. Part 2: Hokuto Battle The player goes to the Hokuto Renkitoza to fight Kenshiro, Toki, Jagi, Raoh and Ryuken. Part 3: Nanto Battle In the next part, the player is at the Nanto Temple and has to fight Shin, Colonel, Rei, Fudo, Juza, Huey, Shuren, Juda, Shew, and Thouzer. Winning the battle clears the stage and must move on. Stage 12: Space Federation Part 1: USS Enterprise Battle The player must fight crewmen of the USS Enterprise, along the way, they may encounter and battle McCoy, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov and Spock. They will reach the bridge and then fight Kirk. Part 2: USS Enterprise-D Battle On the second Enterprise, the player must fight through the crewmen and randomly, Riker, Worf, Geordi, Dr. Crusher, Data, Wesley, Troi, Yar, Pulaski and O'Brien. At the bridge, they must also fight Picard. Stage 13: Battlefield Part 1: Fighting Alloy Team Battle In the first part of this stage, the player must defeat fifteen large Fighting Alloys in reduced gravity. Other than the lower gravity and the Alloys being big (but still lightweight as usual), the fight is rather basic. Part 2: Metal Bros. Battle In the second part, the player must battle Metal Mario and Metal Luigi at the same time. Part 3: Red Dragon Battle In the third part, the player must battle one of the giant Red Dragons, Flamewing, Deathwing or Synn. Defeating either of them, causes the player to proceed to the Next Stage. Stage 14: Kyoto Castle The Player must fight Jinpachi and Heihachi at the same time in Kyoto Castle, just like in Classic Mode. Unlike in classic mode, Heihachi send the player into the sky instead in the underground. Stage 15: Space The Player must redefeat the final boss of the previous game Galactus, The player must then defeat him. He is fought just like Master Hand in the Classic Mode of the game. Upon victory, Galactus looking on the light (What is that light?), but then, he's defeat by a light (NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!), which means the player must move to the final stage. Final Stage: Dark Moon Circus Part 1: Queen Nehelenia Battle Before the battle, Queen Nehelenia introduces herself saying "I have waited all this time for you to make it here. There is no future for the light of the human race. Soon, the dark moon will shine all over the world, and then... You're fate will be sealed." In the first part, the Player must defeat the evil Queen Nehelenia, in Dark Moon Circus. Part 2(Optional): Super Queen Nehelenia Battle In the second part of this stage, the player must defeat Super Queen Nehelenia as the final battle. The player can only fight her if they meet the following conditions: *The player plays Classic-Adventure Mode on Normal difficulty or higher. *The player makes it to this stage in less than 20 minutes. *The player defeats Queen Nehelenia in the previous battle. Once the player meets these conditions, the player is placed into the fray against Super Queen Nehenelia. Defeating her with give the player the "Ultimate KO" bonus, adding 100,000 points to their score; defeating her without using a continue also gives the player the Super Queen Nehelenia trophy. Epilogue Queen Nehelenia writhes in agony then says "You haven't... seen... anything... yet...!" then screams in agony as four lights come off her, then she explodes. Then the character does one of his or her victory animations. But with a quote unique to this victory. *Zod: Is there no one on this planet to even challenge me?! *Sailor Moon: Luna's gonna be so happy I beat Queen Nehelenia's butt! *Sailor Jupiter: I put another shock to your system! *Raven: Mission completed, standing by for extraction. *Elena (Always does her first victory pose): Yay! This had been a fun day, guys! *Nobunaga: You can think over our battle in hell. *Sakon:Hah, the Dark Queen of Nightmares was no match for strategy! *Aaron Cash: I'm gonna enjoy teaching you some manners, Nehelenia! Get her back to his cell! *Branden: They call this one Nehelenia. Correction: They CALLED this one Nehelenia. *Arslan: Nehelenia is dead! Signal our victory! *Daryun: I must continue my duty to his majesty! *Narsus: Know that the greatest enemy you fought was the mind. *Elam: Got the evil one right through the heart! *Farangis: Mithra be with us! *Alfreed: Yes, I'm I can get a big dinner with Narsus! *Kishward: You should've given up before my swords ended up in your face. *Hilmes: Know when you're beaten! This fight is over, you old fool! *Kharlan: Die, knowing the TRUE king of Pars will rule all! *Leo (always does his third victory pose): There's one mistake you made leading to your demise, Nehelenia. It's called fraud, that I refer to your looks. *Bedman: Unfortunately that's all we have to dish out today, Nehelenia. It's doesn't matter whether you're beautiful or not, looks will always turn against you and kill you in the end. I probably wouldn't want a queen in my world of nightmares anyway. *Mercenary Tao: This mission's complete! *Scorpion: May you rot in hell! *Sub-Zero: You will never again see the light of day. *Raiden: The Elder Gods have mercy on your soul, Nehelenia. *Liu Kang: You were good, but my fighting style was better. *Sonya: Get a celebration ready for me at headquarters. *Kano: Now you know, the Black Dragons are bloody invincible! *Shinnok: And so begins the age of death! *Erron Black: No shit, I could get a huge reward. *Ozai: Your powers are nothing compared to the wrath of the Phoenix King! *Zuko: It's time to pay for what you've done, Nehelenia! *Unalaq: BEHOLD, I am now the one TRUE Avatar! *Phoenix Wright: I am The Hague, Nehelenia. Court's adjourned! Unlockables *Orochi X: Complete Classic-Adventure Mode without continuing. This will unlock him for free (along with wishing for him from Shenron) Category:Game Modes Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers